The Untold Departure
by InsideYourDreams24
Summary: What could have happened to Carlisle that was SO bad, that it made him leave Volterra forever? The story behind Carlisle's abrupt dismissal from the Volturi. Companion piece is "Broken Aversion".


**A/N: Hello again, this is just sort a side story I had almost forgotten about. When I was reading Twilight/New Moon, I wondered: What could have happened that was SO bad, that is made Carlisle leave and never go back to Volterra? Well, this is my solution: another torturing Carlisle situation! Poor thing :( **

**Anways, sorry I'm rambling. It's 2:30 am, what else am I going to do? Sleep? haha ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Enjoy and please review,**

**IYD24**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

I never meant for it to happen the way it did. To leave so violently and rudely, but I had no choice...

I was spending the evening in my study, reading a book on Italian history in a large leather armchair. Aro and the others were supposed to be 'hunting' tonight, and I had planned to be as far away from them as possible. Though I was a considerably aged vampire, my restraint was still limited. I had just gotten to mid-13th century when Athenadora swirled into my room in her usual flourish, her long white hair spinning like a pinwheel as she located me in the far corner. Her newly freshened eyes gleamed at me like rubies, as she spoke to me with a faint French accent,

"Carlisle, come hither! Aro wishes to speak with you this very instant."

"But he's in the tower; I do not wish to be in the tower while he and the rest of them are…" I bit my tongue to keep myself from saying something insulting such as 'murdering' or 'slaughtering', I thought carefully before continuing,

"… feeding."

"He said that he is aware of your previous wishes, but he needs assistance on an urgent matter right now, he said not to leave until you were following." She then left automatically, already expecting me to follow. I did of course, Aro and I had become close friends and I did not want to delay helping him. Athenadora motioned me through the door before dashing away back down the chamber hall.

I silently slipped into the room and took on the scene in front of me with disgust. The feeding going on within the room gave the air a heightened sense of thrill and excitement. Even though I had hunted just that afternoon, venom flooded my mouth, my muscles tensing to hunt. Right now this was the last place I wanted to be, but for Aro to send for me personally, by none other than Athenadora herself, I assumed the matter must have been urgent. I made my way past the guard up to the center of the poorly-lit room.

There was one single light that illuminated the three thrones that over looked the rest of the chamber. There I found not Aro, but Caius and Marcus sitting up rather proudly on their thrones. Caius looked like he was holding something behind his chair, but I did not feel the need to ask since I had more important matters to attend to, or so I thought. I ran up in front of Caius, closer than usually since I was in a hurry.

"Where is Aro? He has summoned me to this dreaded chamber for 'urgent matters' pertaining to myself." A terribly evil smile grew on Caius pale, young face as his gleaming ruby eyes stared directly at mine.

"Why my dear Carlisle, is seems thou hast fallen for my trickery. Thou came to the tower with the intention of helping Aro, correct?" Caius' words were slick, almost sliding off his tongue as I began to look around in fear, trickery? This was certainly not the place, so many vampires and humans... and so much blood. I had no idea what Caius was hinting at, but it worried me,

"Yes..." I replied in a small voice.

"Well then, thou art in for a surprise! I bear thee a gift, my good man, something to show my... appreciation." The smirk in his face grew and darkened, as he pulled from behind him a pale woman, on the verge of death. He flung her in front of my face, and exposed her throat to me. I gasped and straightened as her scent hit me like a wall, so close, my venomous lips parting and my eyes closed, only opening halfway.

The scent was completely overpowering, the luscious, beautiful, warm scent of her blood. I could literally see the veins under her skin, pulsing. The fire in my throat that I had learned to ignore suddenly ignited as my entire being became engulfed in flames of hunger. I shuddered with anger, fear… desire? I could not tell which. I looked up from her pulsing neck to Caius, who had a triumphant gleam in his eye.

"What be this foul treachery Caius?" I growled at him through clenched teeth, "You are well aware of my abstinence." I glared at him, my thirst only fueling my anger. Caius parted his lips in a smile, flashing his slightly bloodstained teeth, he raised his left hand. I saw entwined on his index finger a small, sharp piece of metal, like a ring at the tip of his finger, delicately carved with intricate designs up until the razor-like point at the end of it.

He raised his eyebrows in playful shock, poorly concealing his joy and mischievousness behind his mask. He calmly leaned over the woman and, to my utter dismay, slit the metal under her throat, pouring out blood onto her neck and the stone flooring. It was not at the point where one could easily feed from it, but more than enough to release the scent of fresh blood. He lifted her closer to my face,

"For you, Carlisle. Drink and be filled with life." Caius smiled cleverly, but I barely noticed. The scent of fresh, flowing blood swirled around me, making it hard to concentrate on anything but not killing the bleeding woman in front of me. My wide eyes glowed as every fiber in me begged to oblige to his cruel words. The animal within me roared as I began to lean over her, unaware of my own movements by now. My thoughts and reason had abandoned me as her scent; the horribly desirable, warm, sweet, intoxicating scent of her blood filled my thoughts, my reason. I clutched the woman's side, and pressed my lips to her pounding, thin, neck. I could _feel_ the blood pump under her skin, my eyes falling closed in pleasure at the simple task it would be to break through. _I'm going to kill her_, I thought, whether in horror or macabre excitement I cannot recall, all I remember was that it brought me back to reality.

_No!_ I wretched myself away from her as quickly as I could, my stomach twisting in absolute pain, nearly knocking me over on my face. I hissed and groaned in hunger, the thirst churning my insides to an unbelievable extent as I wrapped my arms around my stomach. I doubled over in pain, and in the back of my mind disappointment that I would NOT be killing a human. How could Caius do this to me? How DARE he? I raised my head to glare at him through my long, golden blonde hair. I would have cursed him right there and then but I dared not breathe in that accursed chamber again.

I turned and ran down the hall, not stopping till I reached my room. I started to throw all of my belongings into a suitcase. It was not difficult; most of my possessions were lost on my journey across the Channel. I was almost finished when Aro crashed through my locked mahogany door, his eyes wide with shock and fear. His long black tresses engulfed his face and shoulders as he began to speak,

"Carlisle!" He exclaimed, "What is the meaning of this? I would have spared your door but I saw you rush down the hall as if you had a witch hunt behind you!" His ruby eyes were filled with genuine worry of my well-being, and I briefly regretted my decision to abandon them, but I was too far gone to be reasoned with by then.

"Perhaps _Caius_ will give you an answer." I spat his name out in fury, not stopping from my attempt to pack. As I reached out to grab my journal, Aro's hand grasped mine, engulfing it in both of his and pulled it towards his chest. I turned towards him as he quickly read my thoughts, his eyes widening in disbelief. I glared and roughly removed my hand to grab my leather journal, throwing it on the top of my bag.

"Carlisle, please listen! I know his reasoning; Caius was simply trying to cure your aversion to your natural food source! Please do not react so hastily, I beg of you." Aro pleaded me to stay, but I could not take it after that foul incident. I grab my bag and faced him once more, my midnight eyes locking onto his crimson,

"No," I said in a low, stern voice, "I _will not_ stay, not after a trick such as that! My 'aversion' does not need to be cured! Why can't you wake up Aro? How can you defend Caius when he practically destroyed everything I have been working towards? You disappoint me today Aro; perhaps you're better off with your precious guard and 'brothers'!" I was screaming so loudly by the time I finished, Aro was too stunned by my harsh words to stop me from pushing past him and running out of the castle and Volterra, for good.

"_Wake up, and face me. Don't play dead 'cause maybe, someday I will walk away and say: You disappoint me, maybe you're better off this way." –Passive, A Perfect Circle_

* * *

**A/N 2: ****Hope you enjoyed, and if you liked this please check out some of my other stories, I really appreciate it**

**The companion to this story is called Broken Aversion and it is from Caius' POV, please go look at that story as well, thanks! :)**


End file.
